


for once in your life, shut up

by Venetia5



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Fucking for dominance, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venetia5/pseuds/Venetia5
Summary: Jughead wanted to kill Archie sometimes.“This is so stupid,” Archie groused from where his face was being pressed down into the green felt.Scratch that. Jughead wanted to kill Archienow.For the prompt: Some of the Serpents really aren't happy about Jughead and Archie's relationship. Either the relationship ends or Jughead has to prove he can keep Archie in line. Proving this, of course, means he has to fuck Archie in front of all the Serpents in the middle of the Whyte Wyrm.





	for once in your life, shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was manic from no sleep and too much caffeine and a lot of stress.
> 
> I'm afraid this isn't up to my usual standard, but I'm posting this at two in the morning as a fill for a prompt someone asked me to fill for them, and I can't be bothered to edit it this early in the morning. Might come back to it later. Apologies.

He knew that there were rules to being in the Serpents. There were the ones they all had to learn the ones he’d had to recite them during his initiation, which wasn’t something that he was going to forget in a hurry. He’d also known that there were unwritten rules, the kinds that everyone knew, either because someone told you or because it was obvious.

And then there were the unspoken rules. The rules where no one bothered to talk about them until they came into play, until someone broke them, or was close to breaking them.

It was this last set of rules that was the reason why Jughead was standing in the middle of the Whyte Wyrm, pants unbuckled and boxers shoved aside, with most of the other Serpents standing around him. It was also the reason why Archie was bent in half over the pool table, trousers and boxers pushed down to his ankles, arms being held down by Joaquin and Sweet Pea, both of whom looked much too pleased with this current predicament.

Jughead hadn’t known what was happening when Sweet Pea and Joaquin had dragged Archie into the bar earlier that evening. He’d had a split lip that matched the bruises on Sweet Pea’s knuckles, and Jughead had been ready to tear into them both, thinking that they’d started a fight again, when his dad had called him over.

“I asked them to bring him here, by force if necessary,” was the explanation his father had given, and Jughead’s frustration at the entire situation had escalated.

“For what possible reason, dad? What’s he done this time?” Jughead had been exasperated. He’d only been dating Archie for two months, but somehow, Archie had managed to cause more problems than Betty and her sleuthing ever had. FP had already told Jughead several times that dating a Northsider who started fights with the Serpents was a bad idea, until Jughead had pointed out that FP was fucking Fred Andrews. His dad had shut up pretty quickly after that.

But he’d still pointed out that Archie kept breaking rules, the Serpent code, and that he couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut when he needed to.

Which was how they’d found themselves in this particular situation.

FP had explained to Jughead, as Sweet Pea and Joaquin dragged him over to the pool table, that in cases where a Serpent’s partner kept breaking the rules, and showed no signs of actually listening to anything, or abiding by any of the rules, then said partner had to be punished in front of the Serpents, to show that the Serpent could keep them in line. Naturally, his father had left out the exact nature of that punishment until he’d shoved Jughead in front of Archie, telling Joaquin to pull Archie’s pants down and then hold him down.

Jughead wanted to kill Archie sometimes.

“This is so stupid,” Archie groused from where his face was being pressed down into the green felt.

Scratch that. Jughead wanted to kill Archie _now_.

“Arch, shut the fuck up,” Jughead hissed, glaring at Fangs when he chucked a bottle of lube at him. Jughead knew that if Archie really wasn't ok with this, they'd be allowed to stop, they'd be allowed to do this some other way. As usual, he was running his mouth, trying to get a rise.

“Red, I’m sure there are more than a few people here willing to plough that tight ass of yours if you don’t want Jughead to do it,” FP piped up unhelpfully from behind Jughead, and Joaquin and Fangs and a couple of others grinned in response. Jug turned to glare at his father, who simply smirked in response and motioned for him to get on with it.

“That isn’t what I meant,” Archie complained.

Impulsively, Jughead smacked his ass, willing him to shut up, delighting in Archie’s small gasp. If he could pretend that the other Serpents weren’t here, it might not be so bad.

Jughead poured a generous amount of lube on his hands and began to slowly finger Archie open, starting with one and then scissoring him open with two, revelling in his gasps and moans and the way he squirmed against the table. He was strangely grateful that Joaquin and Sweet Pea were pinning Archie down, knowing that trying to open Archie up when he was squirming was virtually impossible.

“Hurry it up, Jug, we haven’t got all day.”

Jughead resisted the urge to flip his father off, instead concentrating on fucking Archie with three fingers, making sure he was stretched enough to take his cock.

When he deemed him stretched enough, he tossed the lube back at Fangs’ head, rolled on a condom that he’d had in his pocket (and ignoring Sweet Pea’s derisive, “boy scout, always prepared comment”), and then slid straight into Archie’s tight, warm hole.

Archie moaned and writhed, small broken sobs and whispers falling from his lips, and Jughead motioned at Joaquin and Sweet Pea to continue holding him down as he set a brutally fast pace, fucking into the redhead with reckless abandon, shifting him further up on the table with each thrust.

He carried on like that for a few minutes, fucking him hard and fast, before Archie began to clamp down on his cock, his moans becoming breathier, and Jughead knew that Archie was close to coming.

But he also knew that this was a punishment and an exercise in keeping Archie in line. He knew that if it was deemed that he hadn’t done a good enough job, they’d be back here again. Or worse, FP would demand that Jughead either let him discipline Archie or break up with him if he couldn’t keep him in line.

So, knowing just how to punish Archie in a way he hoped would work, Jughead gripped Archie’s cock tightly round the base, denying him the orgasm he’d been chasing. Archie cried out, and then cursed Jughead for his actions.

“Now, now, Arch. Only good boys get to come,” he said, his tone cocky, his smirk a hint sadistic. He’d always wanted to try edging Archie, to bring him close and then deny him pleasure, but he’d never found the right time to do it.

When life gave you lemons…

Jughead continued to fuck into him hard, chasing him orgasm while denying Archie his own release.

After a few more minutes, Jughead felt heat pool low in his stomach, his thrusts no longer hard and long, but stuttering, and then stars burst at the edges of his vision as he came.

He pulled out of Archie, who moaned at the loss of both Jughead’s cock, and his chance at orgasm, and stepped away from him as he pulled off the condom and tucked himself back into his pants.

Then he stepped back up to Archie and told Sweet Pea and Joaquin to turn Archie over so that he was lying on his back, but to still hold him down, making sure he couldn’t relieve the pressure of his hard, aching cock.

“Arch. Hey, Arch,” he said softly, trying to get the redhead’s attention. “If you want to come, you’re going to have to beg me, gonna have to promise that from now own, you’ll do everything I tell you.” Jughead knew it was cruel, but he hoped it would convince the others that he had control over Archie.

“Please, Juggie.”

“You gotta say it first, Arch, then you can come.”

Archie stayed silent for a few moments, and when it looked like he wasn’t going to say anything, was going to be stubborn to the last, Jughead tweaked his nipple, a sharp little pinch that elicited a pained cry from Archie.

“Fine. I’ll listen to you, Juggie, anything you say. Please. Please, Juggie.” The sight of Archie, spread out the pool table, cock hard and leaking, begging for release, completely at Jughead’s mercy, had him getting hard in his pants again.

“Please, Arch?” Jughead questioned, a sadistic little smile playing on his face.

“Please let me come!”

“Ok, Arch, but you have to get yourself off, have to put on a little show.”

Archie moaned, though Jughead couldn’t tell if it was in relief or discontent.

Still, Sweet Pea released the arm that he’d pinned down, and Archie began to stroke at his cock. He was so close that it only took a few pulls before he was spilling over his own chest, come spattering across his abs.

Jughead turned to look at his dad, silently asking if this show had been enough.

His father nodded, shouting at the Serpents to clear out, that the show was over.

Jughead sighed in relief, and thanked Joaquin when he chucked a damp cloth in Jughead’s direction.

“Thought you might want to clean him up. Unless you like him looking like that,” he said with a wink, and Jughead gestured for him to get out even as he laughed.

Jughead wiped the mess from Archie’s stomach, before helping sit upright and pull on his jeans, noticing Archie’s slight wince when his ass came into contact with the edge of the table.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Jughead asked as he helped Archie upright.

“No, Jug. You were perfect,” Archie said, pulling him in for a deep, filthy kiss.

“Yeah, well, let’s maybe try and avoid a repeat of this.”

“Well, you seemed pretty into it earlier,” Archie teased, and Jughead smacked his on the ass, smirking when Archie yelped. “Juggie!”

“Watch your mouth, Arch. Remember that you promised to do everything I tell you?”

“God, what was I thinking?” Archie bemoaned, as the pair headed for door. Jughead swatted him again. “Don’t tell me you’ve developed a spanking kink too?”

“You know, sometimes, Arch, I think you really just don’t know how to shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, apologies, this is terrible, but I was asked to fill it, and here it is.


End file.
